


The Little Prince

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill, Space Patrol Luluco
Genre: Crossover, Humour, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honnouji Academy has an unexpected visitor… From space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write Luluco fanfic already, after only 2 eps were released… Oh well, this gag needed to be written, anyways. ;P

A meteorite had just crashed into Honnouji Academy.

Now, stuff crashing into classrooms was pretty much par for the course for the school; Honnouji was a pretty rough place to get an education, to say the least. But usually, the things busting through the walls were either students, student council members, or the occasional hapless teacher who had wandered into the line of fire, and was now desperately considering a career change…

A meteorite was a new one, though. And it had crashed into the Sewing Club labs, which was also very unusual; the place was extremely secure, and very well shielded. Still, it was no match for several tons of rock hurtling from space, so there you go.

The meteorite had plowed through several rows of sewing machines, scattering their occupants;  but eventually, it skidded to a halt… Mere inches away from the Sewing Club President, and the school’s Information and Strategy Chair.

And so, Iori and Inumuta now stared at the still steaming hunk of rock standing right before them; neither one of them had budged an inch from their positions, as the thing had hurtled towards them.

Inumuta pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Well, that’s… unusual,” he murmured.

Iori gave him a somewhat exasperated look. “You think?”

It was then that the meteorite had split precisely into two, like a boiled egg being sliced in half; Inumuta and Iori then found themselves gazing upon its contents.

Inside, was a boy; or at least, what appeared to be a human boy. He had short, wavy blond hair and blue eyes, and looked a few years younger than either than of them. He also wore a white gakuran uniform trimmed with fur, which had the Greek letters Alpha and Omega embroidered on the chest.

The mystery child blinked, and gazed at the two teenaged boys staring back at him.

“Oh,” he said mildly, as if it was common for children riding meteorites to simply crash into buildings. “This appears to be a high school, right? I’m supposed to be attending a middle school in Ogikubo…”

Before anyone could even question this enigmatic statement, the rest of the Elite Four had barged into the room, clearly prepared for battle.

“Somebody said a meteorite had crashed into the labs!” yelled Gamagori. “Are you guys all right?” His voice then trailed off, as he and the rest of the Elite Four took in the peculiar sight before them.

“Uh… What’s with the weird blond kid?” asked Jakuzure, with a furrowed brow.

Iori finally managed to find his voice. “He was inside the meteorite, like he was riding it!” he gasped out.

Sanageyama narrowed his eyes. “Is that so? Then he must be be an alien invader!”

He drew his wooden sword and slashed it at the so-called alien kid, with a cry of ‘Men!’ But the boy merely leapt up, and landed on the edge of the of the sword; he then stood upon it casually, as if it were solid ground.

“I’m sorry,” began the boy, in a polite tone. “I’m absolutely certain that I have the wrong location now. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused.”

He bowed. Then, he flipped forward and landed between both halves of the meteorite, which closed up around him; it then rolled back up the groove it had dug into the floor, and flew out the hole it had made in the wall. It was if the meteorite had never crashed into the lab… The only proof of its existence, was the destruction it had left behind, in its wake.

Sanageyama was the first to recover from the shocked silence.

“What the hell was that about?” he asked, as he finally sheathed his sword.

“Damned if I know,” muttered Gamagori.

Meanwhile, Jakuzure glared at Inumuta and Iori, with narrowed eyes.

“Did that belong to you two?” she demanded.

“What, the meteorite?” asked Iori, bewildered.

“No! The kid!”

It took a few moments for her words to sink in, but when they did, both boys’ faces turned completely red; which was quite obvious even behind Inumuta’s closed collar and Iori’s gas mask.

“That kid, belonging to us?” spluttered Inumuta. “How would that even work?”

“How the hell should I know?” retorted Jakuzure. “You two are the evil geniuses, you tell us!”

Iori buried his face in his palm. “I don’t even… I can’t believe any of you would think we’d even consider making some sort of… Alien kid, as a science experiment!”

“But… He did look an awful like you two,” pointed out Gamagori.

“And acted like you guys, too,” added Sanageyama.

“And that’s your scientific basis for us making a child, is it?” snapped Inumuta.

“Well, it’s not like you guys can make one the usual way–” began Sanageyama.

Iori had had enough. “All right, everyone out of my labs!” he yelled, before the conversation crossed into some extremely awkward territory. “This place needs to be cleaned up, and if you’re not going to help, then get out!”

“Yeesh, no need to get touchy…” muttered Jakuzure, as she headed out of the room, followed by the other two members of the Elite Four.

As soon as they were alone again, Inumuta found himself murmuring in Iori’s ear.

“Um… That kid really wasn’t ours, right?” he asked.

Iori nearly choked. “Of course not! How could you even ask me that?”

“Well, you’re the one that messes around with alien Life Fibers and other things that Man was not to meant to know of…”

“Yes, but I’m also not the type who would, for example, push the 'End of the universe’ button just to see what would happen, am I?”

“It would only be out of pure scientific curiosity… Wait a minute. How do you think I would even go about making a kid from us, in the first place?”

“How would I know? You’re the tech genius. Maybe you’d make a robot?”

“Robotic technology isn’t that advanced yet, and you know it!”

“Then I don’t know!”

Both Inumuta and Iori were yelling in each other’s faces, at this point… Realizing this, each of them took a step back, took a deep breath… Then, both boys found themselves chuckling.

“What a ridiculous thought,” said Inumuta, shaking his head. “Us, making a child, as a science experiment, no less!”

“I know, right? And an alien, of all things? What were they thinking?” added Iori.

They both paused in thought for a moment.

“He was very cute, though,” mused Iori.

“Very cute,” agreed Inumuta. “He kind of looked like you, too.”

“You think so? I think he looked more like you.”

“Really? I don’t see the resemblance at all.”

“Something in the way he carried himself, reminded me of you.”

“Is that so? Then… Would you want to have a kid like that?”

“…Would you?”

Both boys gave each other quizzical looks.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s funny, I named this fanfic after the children’s story of the same name, and now I can’t unsee the parallels between Nova and the title character… (Hence the cover art.)


End file.
